heavenly imperfect
by kawaii-girlz
Summary: takumi..


Heavenly Imperfect

They looked at each other... so intently, so loving. Their passion was such a grandness, but their love was just not enough. They kept looking ever so caring, ever so loving. They were smiling, a sad smile. They wanted to stay together.  
She remembered. She remembered that first time they had met. That first time their gazes had crossed, that first time she fell in love, for God knows he didn´t fell instantly.  
She remembered, how he looked at her, and saved her. Saved her from her life and from her death. But he sure remembered too.

¨What are you?¨ She asked looking around, wanting to know if there was anyone else to make her know she was not going insane...  
He just smiled at her.

They kept their gaze, not wanting to leave. They wanted to stay together. He smiled at her, just like he had done that first time they met, except this time it contained so much love, he would have never imagined he could give.  
He remembered. He remembered all those times he had had to save her, and all those times she had saved _him_, not from life nor from death, for God knows he couldn´t, but from cold. He remembered that first kiss. That time they had put all their passion in it.

He raised her hand, and ever so lightly touched her cheek, to which she closed her eyes, been hypnotized by the feel of his skin, by the touch of his heavenly silk hands.  
It was everytime they touched, it was as if their skins would go on fire. She could feel him in her dreams. He could feel her in his thoughts.  
Their lips came so closely, she could feel his cold breath and he could feel her warm skin. They had closed their eyes, not only from passion but not wanting to see what could come from such a union. He brought her closer, and embraced her with his arms and wings. She raised her hands and put them so lightly on his shoulders. He reached lower, and she tiptoed. Their lips were brushing, they could feel the static, the sparks going on. They were hypnotized... under the state of love. Their heart beats accelerated, their breathing became deeper and quicker. Finally they gave in, and so sweetly pushed their lips together, and hold on till forever, because for him forever was not eternal.

Their gaze were still on each other, they couldn´t look anywhere else, nor they wanted to. They seemed so far apart. They both remembered every little amount of time they had spend with each other, which was such a short time, but for her it lasted a life time, and for him, it lasted his mere excistance.  
They both remembered, that time in which he had professed his love for her. In which with simple words he made up her world.

¨Heaven´s perfect.¨ He started. Not nervous, but anxious. ¨I know it is, it´s... undescribable... but perfect... It´s all love. You´re never sad, nor hungry... nothing less than perfect. But then there´s you. And I know you´re not perfect, but that makes you perfect, or even better. I wouldn´t change one thing from you.¨ He stopped looking at her. Glancing that not-earth worthy beauty of hers. ¨And I know, heaven´s not perfect, because it misses you. But I know that if I´d go back, it _would_ be all perfect... but, what if I don´t want perfect? What if I want you? What if I think you´re perfect enough to shadow over heaven?¨

Their stares kept going. It was no longer only emotional, it was mental, physical... all. He reached his hand and grabbed hers, ever so careful. And she let him take it. Feeling the electric vibes that were send every second through her arm to her mind, to her heart with each pore of his skin touching each pore of hers.  
She remembered, that time in which words weren´t needed to describe the love in the atmosphere. That time at the roof, were both of them had spent the most amazing night any human or angel would have. She remembered his words though, those three words which still run through her mind, which made her heart beat rise, and her lips quiver.

¨Heaven´s love. But love is heaven.¨ She answered to his confession, to which he smiled, knowing she was right.

She squezeed his hand while holding it. Their stares continued glued to each other. She squeezed it to announce him time was coming, and to confirm him she would be alright, though deep inside she feared. But he reassured her too. He raised his other hand, and so slightly touched her face, her cheeks, her lips, and so lightly gave her a peck, with her eyes closed from all the emotion. But his heart had speeded off too.  
He remembered, the one time, when in her room she had asked him what it felt like. What it was to be him. That one time she had asked him why they were so cold.

¨Not cold.¨ He answered. ¨We just do not experience any human emotion. We´re _perfect_.¨ He said with despise. He was so confused, he wasn´t sure how he was experimenting all these feelings for her. Maybe it _was_ her. Maybe her soul and her heart were so big it invited him to express emotions.  
¨But...¨ She continued. ¨without pain... there´s not compassion, no kindness. Isn´t that what makes us more beautiful... doesn´t that make us... _perfect_?¨ He knew the answer to that, it was simple. They were beautful creatures, they were after all made at God´s will. That was the reason why God loved them so much, and forgave their sins and their treasons. Mercy.

They were closer now, with that peck he gave her. He was cupping her face with both hands, and she was embracing him. One single tear escaped her eyes, and traveled all around her cheek. She closed her eyes.  
He leaned in closer and kissed the spot the tear was while closing his eyes too, and traced it all up to her her eye, were he turned and kissed her lips. So lightly and sweetly.  
They both opened their eyes to let their gaze once again, so powerfully meet.

It was goodbye now. But they´d remember.


End file.
